


Sólo amigos

by Nande_chan



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos eran sólo amigos, por más que sus hermanas, y el mundo en general, insistiera en decir lo contrario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo amigos

“Sólo somos amigos”. Por supuesto, eso es lo que somos. Amigos, los mejores amigos. Que Beth imagine pequeños niños corriendo como locos de arriba a abajo, que la tengan a ella por tía y cuyo apellido sea Laurence no dice nada. Tampoco las indirectas, bastante directas, de Meg respecto a ciertas situaciones y sonrojos poco afortunados. Menos aun, las peticiones de costosos regalos que hace Amy para cuando “seas la señora Laurence”.

No, definitivamente eso no dice nada. Las alucinaciones y pensamientos raros de mis hermanas son sólo eso. Pero ya es tarde, hora de ir a buscar a Laurie.


End file.
